Many present HVAC systems employ a network for communicating information utilizing a master/slave network arrangement, in which a thermostat or similar central controller is the master that communicates to various slave components within the HVAC system. Such networks require a central communication control, without which the system components may not communicate or interact to operate the HVAC system. Thus, the various HVAC component controllers rely on the master controller to communicate operating instructions and system diagnostics, and each controller does not independently manage its operation based on diagnostic information obtained by other HVAC controllers.